Words
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Words are useless sometimes.  Slash, no explicit content. Mention of gore and death not that much


_Hey! Another oneshot, Enjoy! i don't own Harry potter. REVIEW! THNX_

**Words**

The atmosphere was tense, the only sounds that were heard was the clinking of silverware and plates. It was breakfast in the Potter-Malfoy household. It sound weird doesn't it? But everything between these two enemies changed during their last year.

It was just after Harry saved Draco from the Room of Requirements and instead of running away, Draco had thanked Harry. When Voldemort was vanquished, Harry Potter was sitting by himself staring off towards the lake while Draco Malfoy walked up to him. Their conversations were guarded and short but they managed to stop fighting with each other and became tentative friends.

Of course, once they were partnered together for Auror training, they just grew closer. At one point, Harry was closer to Draco then he was to Ron. After a drunken night and an accidental kiss, feelings were revealed.

_Harry blocked Draco's way and said, "We need to talk,"_

"_Piss off Potter!"_

"_I thought we were done with last names?" Draco sidestepped Harry but an arm stopped him. Before the Slytherin could protest, Harry forcefully apparated them._

"_Potter!" His gray eyes were burning and he was hissing like an angry cat, "What are you doing? I could've gotten splinched and died!"_

"_Look, we need to talk about the k-"_

"_NO! We bloody well don't!"_

This game of cat and mouse went on for about a week until their second kiss.

_Lips pressed onto lips seeking entrance._

"_Potter!" Draco used his hand to wipe his swollen lips but Harry saw something in those eyes before they were filled with disgust._

"_Please Draco! Give me a chance!" After about ten minutes of arguing, a Gryffindor's stubbornness finally broke through the Slytherin's shield. The blonde huffed angrily and bit out, "Fine. ONE Date."_

And so, one date turned into two, then three, and so on. By the time they were officially in a relationship, Harry was happy and Draco began to slowly show his emotions.

That however stopped once Harry quit being an auror.

It was because of a horrible mission,

"_No! Please stop! No-n-no!" people were screaming, the sound of burnt flesh reached Harry's nose, he held tight to the enemy's plans with his right hand. He saw a little girl's face twisted in agony and was about to go help her but another Auror stop him. _

"_No! Potter, you need to leave, take the documents with you!"_

_So it was with great dread that Harry potter abandoned innocent victims in the hands of death. That mission haunted him for weeks, the public didn't get a hold of it and every time a little girl asked for his autograph, he would be reminded of how he wasn't a hero on that day._

It was affecting his work, his health and one day he just quit. He still remembered the talk he had with Draco.

"But why? I thought you always wanted to be an auror!"

"I just couldn't take it Draco! Me killing Voldemort is enough! It's enough for me! I don't want to see any..I j-just can't deal with it," without asking, the raven haired man could tell what his lover was thinking.

"We live together Dray, we'll still be together, we'll just be apart for work, ok? I love you"

Now that he looks back on it, he was so caught up; he realized Draco never said I love you back.

After quitting being an auror, Harry just kinda lazed around the house, helping George with the joke shop, going over to Ron and Hermoine's house. He hardly saw Draco anymore and it was killing him.

So anyway, every day's the same including breakfast, they eat, and Draco kisses Harry goodbye, likely the only kiss he'll get for the whole day and then leaves for work. But today it was different.

**_BREAK_**

I broke the silence, "Are you working late today?"

"Yes," One word answers are only what Harry is getting.

"When you going to be back?"

"1 month," The Gryffindor's jaws dropped and he just stared at the blonde speechless. He quickly composed himself when Draco gave him a cold glare.

"Oh," no response. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

Draco just shrugged, "Nothing much to tell," He stood up leaving his breakfast half way eaten and grabbed his wand.

"Got to go, see you in a month," There was no kiss this time.

When Draco came back, he looked the same. On the other hand, I looked like a wreck, my eyes were red and I had black circles under them. The house was a mess, trash was everywhere. Draco didn't seem to notice. Once we reached home, I pulled him in for a hug, "Love you,"

"Hmmm I know" My heart right there and then broke into a million pieces. He sniffed, "You stink, take a shower," He walked away and left me to stare at the broken pieces of my heart that was so crudely stomped on.

Sleeping on the couch that day, I thought about it. I made a decision.

**_BREAK_**

I yawned and drowsily rolled over, my arm meeting air. My eyes snapped open andsaw nothing. There was no Harry.

Even though we had some problems, Harry always comes to bed. I get up and put on a clean shirt and smelled breakfast.

'sigh, another day of silence'

I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry with two cups of coffee. But, something was different, Harry was all dressed up and his guard was up. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"We need to talk Draco," I gestured for him to continue. Harry gave a big sigh as if he was holding it for an eternity. I waited patiently for my boyfriend to start speaking.

"What are we doing Draco? We hardly talk at all and we hardly spend any time together,"

I shrugged in response acting nonchalant but the next words made me freeze.

"I'm not happy Dray…n-not anymore,"

"Then leave," There has never been anything I regretted more than saying those words.

I could see it clearly now, I don't know how I missed it before, The pain in Harry's eyes, the green is fading, the wrinkles on his face and the tiredness set in his shoulder. He gripped the coffee mug tighter, straining his already white knuckles.

"Don't you care Draco? I-I love you doesn't that matter anymore?" A single tear dropped into the coffee.

I didn't know what to say to that. I love you? Don't go? But I said none of those, instead my face stayed blank.

"I already packed and-"My blood froze. "If you want to say something, say it now," seconds passes, then minutes. One hour later Harry was with his bag. Standing next to the man, I wanted to say so much. I wanted to scream I love you, I wanted to wipe the tear tracks away, I wanted to kiss away his frown and I wanted to call his name, but I did none of that.

"Draco?" His voice broke in the middle.

My mouth was open, I was looking at my shoes, my mouth kept opening and closing but before I could utter a word, Harry was already out the door.

I don't know how long I stood there with tears running down my face, but if you listen real closely you can hear me whisper into the silence, "I love you,"

_But it was too late._

_"Words are useless. At times, they might sound wonderful, but they let you down the moment you really needed them. You could never find the right words, never, and where would you look for them? The heart is as silent as a fish, however much the tongue tries to give it a voice."_

_-Cornelia Funke_


End file.
